


Game Night

by yuri_plicatsky



Series: Youtuber AU [2]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, F/M, M/M, YouTube, but he is having a good time babysitting i swear, dialogue heavy again!!, grover isn't there I lied, relationships are there but not important
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 00:16:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17355338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuri_plicatsky/pseuds/yuri_plicatsky
Summary: Son_of_poseidon has uploaded a new video: Game Night Extracts (feat. my friends!)@red_oracle: sorry I missed it!! Looks like you guys had fun lol@c_kane: why is that guy on fire and why is nobody concerned?In which Percy and the gang play some games, drink some hot chocolate and nobody answers Carter's questions





	Game Night

**Author's Note:**

> Guess who's back! I really loved writing the last one so I'm back to write a sequel and I'm gonna be completely honest I'm gonna write more for this because I love it

It was an unusually crowded game night at Percy and Annabeth’s house. The first to arrive was Will, who had been there since Percy’s livestream earlier in the day. Leo and Calypso had been next, followed by Jason and Piper, who had picked up Reyna, Hylla, Frank and Hazel on the way. Nico had been last.

 

“Rachel and Grover send their regards,” Nico says. “Grover’s babysitting and Rachel’s gotten all tied up in some prophecy or something.”

 

“Kinky.”

 

“Shut up, Leo.” There is no way to tell who uttered the sentence, as the voices overlap with each other to create an entirely new tone.

 

 Annabeth does a quick head-count. “So Monopoly is out.”

 

Will snorts. “Not like you’d want to play Monopoly with Neeks and Hazel.”

 

Frank nods solemnly. “They’re scary.”

 

Hylla smirks into her hot chocolate. “I was promised hot chocolate and games, Jackson. Are you going to make good or not?”

 

Percy looks at the games cabinet and his eyes settle on a box.

 

“Twister, anyone?”

 

 

Reyna graciously volunteers to be the spinner.

 

“All right, before we do this, does anyone have any objections to me filming this?” Percy asks.

 

Everyone murmurs their assent and the camera beeps into life. Percy positions the camera at the right angle to capture their escapades and turns back to his friends.

 

Reyna spins the dial, her dogs Aurum and Argentum watching at her feet.

 

“Frank, right hand green.”

 

Frank kneels next to the mat and places his hand down.

 

“Jason, left leg red.”

 

Jason leans his hand on Frank’s head for balance as he stands on one leg.

 

Soon, everyone is in a precarious position. Nico has his knee over Piper’s head and Leo’s bum is directly in front of Percy’s face. Calypso had been eliminated almost immediately, although Percy suspected she didn’t really want to play.

 

“Percy, right hand blue.”

 

Percy stretches and his fingertip brushes the coloured circle before he loses his balance and falls, taking Leo, Piper and Hazel with him.

 

“Suck it, Seaweed Brain!”

 

“That’s a great way to express a loving relationship,” Nico deadpans.

 

Will’s laughter causes his foot to slip, kicking Jason in the face.

 

“Oh my gods, I’m sorry!”

 

“That was my face, Will!”

 

“I’ll take a look after I win!”

 

Hylla raises an eyebrow, her face red from being upside down. “After _you_ win?”

 

“Hylla, left leg yellow!” Reyna yells over the din.

 

Hylla’s leg swipes beneath Will’s, knocking him and Jason flat.

 

“That’s cheating!”

 

Argentum growls.

 

“That’s not cheating. My bad.”

 

Leo lights his hand on fire. “Hey, does that mean we can interfere from the sidelines?”

 

“Don’t even think about it, Valdez,” Nico hisses. His head is currently stuck beneath Annabeth’s stomach and Frank is stretched over his back.

 

Leo smirks and Percy almost misses the small fireball that hits Frank square in the butt. Frank squawks, shifting reflexively into a bulldog onto Nico’s back.

 

“What the _fuck_?” Nico wobbles, but doesn’t fall. The outcry of ‘ _language_ ’ is instantaneous.

 

“Frank is out,” Reyna decides.

 

Frank hops off Nico’s back and shifts back, sheepish. “Yeah, that’s fair.”

 

Reyna waits until Frank has moved off the mat before spinning again. “Annabeth, right foot green.”

 

Annabeth reaches and her toes have just settled when her phone vibrates in her pocket, startling her and causing her to slip. She rolls sideways to avoid landing to Nico’s head.

 

“Hey,” Will says, “twenty drachmae on Neeks to win.”

 

Hylla stares Nico down, who doesn’t look away.

 

“William, stop embarrassing me.”

 

“Yes, William, if you want your boyfriend to even have a chance of winning, you’d better let him concentrate.” Hylla smirks, eyes glinting with amusement.

 

Will pouts while Reyna says, “Hylla, right hand yellow.”

 

Hylla places her hand on the spot, her body in a position not dissimilar to a contortionist.

 

“Beat that, death boy.”

 

“Nico, right foot green.”

 

“C’mon, Neeks, you got this!” Will whispers under his breath.

 

Nico stretches but stops abruptly. “I can’t move my leg any further. Hylla wins.”

 

They both collapse to the floor, Hylla raising her arms above her head in victory.

 

“The curse of skinny jeans,” Percy says knowingly and Nico nods.

 

“I regret my choice of pants.”

 

“Hey, Perce, you’ve got Mario Kart, right?” Jason’s head disappears into the cabinet and when he emerges, he’s holding four controllers.

 

“Am I the only one getting a bad feeling about this?” Calypso asks. “I don’t even know what this game is, but I’m concerned.”

 

Annabeth grins. “Teams of three, first team to five?”

 

“Bring it,” Piper says.

 

Percy looks around. “It was real nice knowing you, house.”

 

 

 

 

**_Son_of_poseidon_ ** _has uploaded a new video: Game Night Extracts (feat. my friends!)_

_@red_oracle: sorry I missed it!! Looks like you guys had fun lol_

_@c_kane: why is that guy on fire and why is nobody concerned?_

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! As before, Rachel is @red_oracle and Carter is @c_kane
> 
> Poor Carter, nobody is answering him and his questions are quite logical
> 
> (And if you're wondering, Percy's house survives Mario Kart, there's just a few damages to the couch)


End file.
